


Twice Bitten

by TheCrazyGeek



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-14
Updated: 2014-11-14
Packaged: 2018-02-25 09:22:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2616635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyGeek/pseuds/TheCrazyGeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe - Malcolm Tucker and Jamie Macdonald are both vampires. They are also your lovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twice Bitten

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt given on Tumblr.

Even without being told you’d worked out which one was the older vampire. Jamie had a aura of unbridled power and desire, and on his own you’d have figured him for at least a century old. Put him with Malcolm however and it became clear that he wasn’t as old as that.

Where Jamie was unrestrained force; Malcolm was a nuclear reactor – immense power but under serious discipline. His eyes glowed less than Jamie’s did, and it took a fair bit of annoyance or hunger to make his teeth elongate, but once they did there could be no mistaking his seniority.

What you didn’t know was if Malcolm had turned Jamie. Neither talked about their Maker, nor would they, and discrete enquiries on your part had been met with a snarl from Jamie and a cold dead glare from Malcolm. Thus, you considered it a topic worth disregarding.

Malcolm still maintained a senior position over Jamie though, the silver-haired man had never given you his actual age but Jamie hinted at it being over 2 centuries – and from a few overheard conversations you knew Jamie was maybe on his 6th decade. It made for a lively household….and very practised lovers.

**

A long day at work had passed and that night you’d come into the bedroom warm and relaxed from a long shower to find your two lovers sat watching you, both with glowing amber eyes.

Only two things made a vampire’s eyes glow brightly: hunger and…arousal. They wanted you.

Jamie appeared suddenly in front of you with the blurring speed a vampire was capable of and grasped the ties of your dressing gown, undoing the knot with a simple movement.

“How about a wee sip before bed?” Jamie’s voice followed his arm as it snaked up and around your waist. “Just a taste. A bite.” He was being honest about it only being a bite – you’d fed Malcolm properly this morning and didn’t have the strength to fully feed two vampires in one day. Both were old enough to not need the daily feedings of younger vampires thank goodness.

You nodded and he moved around to your back - his tongue touching your neck when a blast of air heralded the inhumanly fast arrival of Malcolm. “If he’s getting’ a fucking taste, then I want one too.”

They could have started fighting at that point, but it was late and you _knew_ what a “small taste” meant to these two vampires: Sex. The taste of your blood while you were aroused would send the vampire who was drinking into a state of painful arousal themselves, a state that would then lead on to sex – either with you or each other.

An old memory of a night came to mind; Malcolm had tasted you, turned away and shared a savage kiss with Jamie – sharing your blood with him – and then the two of them had fallen onto the bed next to you and coupled violently. Moaning and screaming and gasping, the two vampires shook the bed almost to breaking point and you hadn’t been able to stop the low moan that escaped you when they howled through their orgasms. It had been feral, inhuman, and so erotic to see that you were painfully wet and throbbing when both turned to see you.

A few minutes later you’d been lying in Malcolm’s arms while Jamie used his tongue and fingers to bring you to a shuddering climax.

Wet from that memory, you relaxed into the touch of both your lovers, signalling your consent. You expected Malcolm to invoke his senior position to bite you and closed your eyes, awaiting his lips on your throat.

Tonight though, Malcolm seemed to have a slightly different idea.

“Love”, he said, moving slightly away. “Lie down.”

**

Lying on your back on the large bed you shared with the two men, you watched, slightly puzzled as they lay down, one on either side of you. This wasn’t how it normally went.

Malcolm pulled you in for a searing kiss, brushing his fangs against your lips in an almost tender fashion. Jamie wrapped his hands around your waist at the same time and pulled himself against you, his voice tickling your ear even as Malcolm moaned.

“We both want ye tonight,” Jamie’s tone was husky and low. “Let us both have ye.”

Malcolm let you go and added his voice to the plan: “both of us bite ye at the same time, one on each side.”

Your mind flashed an image of what that would look like: you, writhing on the bed with both of them clamped onto your neck, sucking and moaning—

“I think the wee lass likes the idea” Jamie’s voice was both excited and amused as his vampiric senses picked up your increased heart-rate and body heat – your reaction to the tempting image they’d presented. “Nae drainin’ her ye auld cunt” he grinned at Malcolm who offered a swat across the head to his junior vampire before stroking a hand down your chest and turning you to look at him.

“Yes?” he asked and you told them both that yes, this was more than fine. That was all the words that both men needed.

With superhuman speed and agility they had their clothes off (as well as yours) and themselves wrapped around you from either side in under a second. Malcolm started as he always did, by kissing you long and deep, turning you on slowly, then he stroked a hand up your waist to settle on your chest – circling a fingertip lazily around a nipple.

Jamie’s area of interest was always lower down. The youthful-looking man adored starting with your feet, rubbing the instep before working his hands up your legs, massaging them firmly and sucking occasionally at the exposed skin. He sometimes would drink from there; Jamie loved having your legs over his shoulders and his head between them, enjoying the scent and heat of your arousal as he bit into the flesh of your inner thigh.

Malcolm was more traditional with his feeding sites. He preferred the smooth expanse of skin on a neck or a gracefully sloped shoulder – a preference that had Jamie calling him ‘Dracula’ more than once – with you held in his arms as he drank.

Their touches were starting to build a warmth wetness between your thighs. Malcolm pinched a nipple suddenly and you could only moan in delight. “Bite me” you gasped. “Now.” A sudden gust of wind and Malcolm and Jamie were both positioned either side of you, teeth elongated, eyes glowing, hungry for you. For your blood.

“Do it” you gasped and let out a choked scream as both men sank their fangs into your neck at exactly the same time.

It was far more than you could take. Both men were moaning in delight at the taste of your blood and grasping at you and each other in their passion. They both sucked hard, once, and you couldn’t stop the sudden, hard, orgasm that blew straight through you.

You gasped and cried out as waves of unexpected pleasure rocketed through you, barely aware of the noises coming from your two lovers.

Malcolm had explained it once, that drinking from a human at the instant they came was the equivalent of vampire Viagra. A taste that made them unable to think of anything but coming themselves.

You were still trembling from the aftershocks of your orgasm when you realised both men had withdrawn their teeth from you. Eyes open, you looked for them and saw them above you – lips locked together in a primal and savage kiss. Malcolm was moaning and Jamie had a questioning, almost desperate, note in his responding groans. Both wanted to come. They _needed_ to come.

With unsteady hands you reached out either side and found the velvet hardness of both their erections. Taking them in your grasp, you squeezed down simultaneously and felt a surge of pure pride as both men cried out in delight.

“Jesus, Mary and Joseph!” Jamie swore, falling immediately back to your side. Malcolm was no less responsive and a second later both of them were thrusting into your grip. Both of them gripped whatever parts of you they could reach and pushed themselves harder into your hands, slick pre-come beginning to coat your palms. Jamie pulled Malcolm’s arm over your body and held it there, his head burrowing into your shoulder, lips against your neck.

A rough tongue slides across the other side of your neck, scraping against overstimulated flesh and the closing wounds from their bites. Malcolm is pushing himself harder, but slower, into your grasp – contrasted to Jamie’s frantic speedy thrusts – and moans long and loud. “I need, I fucking _need_ tae take you right now,” he trembles slightly with pent-up desire and kisses your neck. Jamie mutters agreement and a barely audible “ _fuck I need to come”_ issues from him.

Carefully you take your hands away and pull Malcolm on top of you, his shining amber eyes glowing with lust and _need._ He doesn’t need any instruction – Malcolm Tucker never fucking needs any of that – and within seconds he’s nestled in between your thighs, his cock rubbing against your entrance, teasing.

“So what do I get eh?” Jamie’s tone is amused, not petulant and he’s grinning at Malcolm. Malcolm growls, flashing long canines at the younger man and with a single thrust he’s buried inside you up to the hilt. He starts to thrust in and out with the same strong and slow pace he used earlier, kissing you suddenly and forcefully and pulling your legs up around his waist. Still sensitive from your previous orgasm, it comes as a surprise to feel another start to build with every slide of Malcolm’s cock inside you.

“Good” Malcolm purrs as he feels your muscles start to clench around him. “She’s coming again Jamie.” A whispered curse from Jamie makes you look over to him.

He’s lying on his back, head turned to watch you and Malcolm, and his cock is being held in his own hand. He’s teasing his own nipples with the other hand while he pumps himself fast and hard, his cock visible in flashes under the blur of his supernaturally fast strokes. “Fuck yeah Malc,” he says and arches into his fast-moving hand, “come. Want tae see both of ye come.”

Malcolm speeds up his own thrusts in response, his head arching backward. “I can feel it-” his voice breaks off into a choked moan. He’s close.

Hips thrusting fast, Malcolm pushes himself up onto his arms and looks down directly into your eyes, his gold-lit ones transfixing you in an almost hypnotic gaze. “Come for me” he orders and with a gasp of surprise that’s exactly what you do.

Clenching and writhing around him, you explode into an orgasm just as powerful as earlier. You grip him hard enough to scar a human and cry out in long desperate moans as you just keep coming. Malcolm cries out, wordlessly, and pumps his own orgasm over and over into you.

“Oh fuck yeah” Jamie’s voice comes from your side, followed by incoherent gasps and a fast _slip-slap_ noise as he brings himself closer to coming. He can’t stop, overstimulated by your blood and the sight of his lovers reaching orgasm he grips himself even tighter, thrusts once, twice and bites his lip as he comes in long sticky threads across his chest.

**

Later, after a quick clean, and the sealing of the wounds on your neck, Malcolm and Jamie curl up in bed. Malcolm on his side, you spooned up behind him and Jamie adopting the same position behind you.

“Don’t either of you snore or I’ll kill you” you murmur and are rewarded with chuckles from the other two. You sink into sleep, safe between your two vampire lovers.


End file.
